Be Yourself
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The second the cameras are off, they let their characters drop... most of the time. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Cutting Toxic Ties

_**SummerSlam 2016…**_

 _The sound of her heart beating rapidly echoed as she closed her eyes and opening them once again as the crowd were exclaiming in shock._

 _Yukie Yang rolled on the mat a few times to get away from Alexa as she started crying out in pain… before her former best friend grabbed her by her raven and teal colored hair._

" _You… you've fucking damaged my arm! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Yukie cried, as her black eyeliner and teal blue mascara were running down her face._

" _Just how I imagined you from the beginning. A little crybaby, Little Miss Yang." Alexa hissed, throwing Yukie's head down on the mat._

 _And the referee had noticed how Yukie held onto her shoulder._

" _Get back. Get back, Alexa… Yukie, are you okay?" The referee questioned as Yukie only shook her head while crying through her pain… until she watched as Alexa climb out the ring._

' _Alexa… why?' Yukie thought to herself, as she saw a few more referees running towards the ring… until she noticed Amanda and Finn with them._

' _The Demons… are they here... to laugh my pain?' Yukie thought to herself as Amanda climbed into the ring and closed her eyes._

 _Amanda got out and ran at Alexa before she tackled her._

 _Alexa screamed as Amanda slammed her fist into Alexa's face, the blonde and red ombre haired woman screaming louder as sickening cracks echoed from her nose and left eye socket as Amanda slammed her right elbow into Alexa's face._

" _Toxic little user!" Amanda growled before Finn pulled Amanda back and Alexa was helped away from the area._

 _Amanda knew it would all blow up at some point…_

 _ **Two days earlier…**_

"You can't be serious!" Alexa hissed.

"You're a toxic person, Alexa, and I don't need that in my life! You sure as hell didn't need to try to deliberately injure Mandy back on Monday night either!" Yukie replied. "You use people and you are done using me!" She responded.

"She got to you, didn't she?!" Alexa replied.

"No… but she was once my friend. All of your twisted ways have gone straight to my head and I realized what I done with you has made me into a complete bitch like you… now, If you excuse me pink haired bitch, I'll be waiting for you at SummerSlam for that title." Yukie responded.

As Alexa stormed off and Yukie left the hotel, Amanda and Finn looked at each other.

"Friendship implosion?" Finn responded.

"That was tantamount to World War 3… I haven't felt tension this suffocating since the night Randy was kicked out of Evolution." Amanda explained before Seth walked over.

"Man, I didn't those two were going to break up their friendship. And I'm surprised that Yukie stood up for herself." Seth explained.

"You kick up a storm like that, it won't end after the eye of it devastates the surrounding areas." Amanda responded, Seth looking at her. "What? I've been caught up in hurricanes before."

"Yeah, whatever, but aren't you okay with the whole Yukie and Alexa breaking up for the title in a few days?" Seth questioned.

"I think It's better to just make sure those two don't kill anyone." Finn answered as Amanda looked over the script.

"Don't have to worry about that." Amanda whispered, Finn and Seth seeing that the part about the powerbomb into the barricade had been removed … and Seth looking at her. "Hey, you almost broke Dean's back by doing that move!" She replied.

"And scared the living hell out of everyone watching from the monitors in the backstage area that night." Finn responded.

"Well, then how am I supposed to break him in half now?!" Seth questioned, pointing towards Finn.

Amanda and Finn grabbed their things and left, Seth not expecting that to happen.

"Just when I think things are normal, he always tries to start up some kind of stupid fight." Amanda responded as Finn rested his right hand on her lower back.

"He'll get what's coming to him, Darlin'." Finn reassured her, both seeing a glimpse of a _I Don't Wait Til Friday To Party_ tank top and seeing Chihiro.

"Oh hey you guys!" Chihiro greeted after noticing them.

"Hey, do you have any ideas about how Mandy and I can talk Seth off the ledge of idiocy?" Finn asked.

"If it's about Rollins, lets just say that I don't have a clue, but knock him into next month." Chihiro explained.

"Well we can't injure ourselves before SummerSlam." Amanda responded, Chihiro seeing that Amanda's hair was shorter than it had been on Raw.

"What about giving him a warning? You two are the Demon King and Mistress, why don't you do that? Yukie already did one where she showed how much Bliss is a threat to the roster, by doing a video about what will happen at SummerSlam." Chihiro explained.

"And I have a feeling they'll implode worse than earlier, they were fighting in the lobby this morning." Finn responded, Chihiro's eyes widening.

"What about asking security for help?" Chihiro questioned.

"Randy and Brock are gonna need them more. I give that match 5 minutes before it turns into a UFC style fight." Amanda responded.

"Then what else?! What else can happen during this event? I mean, Yukie might become a women's champion to prove to our old man. Finn might become Universal Champion if and you bring out the Demon Lovers..." Chihiro replied.

"Might need to grab steel chairs and use them as shields to get out of the Barclays Center." Amanda responded, unintentionally quoting Roddy Piper by saying _"grab steel chairs and use them as shields."_... and Chihiro realising that it had just been over a year since Roddy's death.

"We might. Or we can use the steel chair effect." Chihiro responded.

"I told Roddy that once, he loved it." Amanda replied before they hugged for a few seconds before Finn and Amanda headed to the gym.

Amanda and Finn were climbing ropes when Yukie walked in… and saw the cameras, knowing that they were filming Finn and Amanda's SummerSlam Diary.

 _'Maybe I should stay quiet and watch them.'_ Yukie thought before hiding behind a set of weights.

Amanda and Finn climbed down, Finn examining her hands for ropeburn and finding none… and Yukie could see that Amanda had more muscle nowadays, before Yukie looked at her own.

 _'Thanks a lot, strawberry pocky sticks and chocolate cupcakes.'_ Yukie thought, before looking back at them, while still in hiding.

"Sore?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

"When I get my hands on Coach Hayes, I'm strangling him. Climbing rope gets easier after time, my ass." Amanda responded, muttering the last part.

"Well, your ass is a cute one." Finn replied, Amanda playfully shoving him.

"Naughty boy." Amanda responded, her face a light red.

"Bleah!" Yukie whispered, before Amanda and Finn heard that. ' _Oh shit!'_ She thought, as she hid her head and kept still.

Amanda rolled her eyes before they headed back to their workout, Finn swatting her and Amanda saying "You're lucky I like you so damn much." and Finn smiling.

 _'I swear I'm getting sick over this. But in a good way.'_ Yukie thought to herself, before looking back at them as she pulled out her phone and started recording them… which gave out a small tone as soon as it recorded. _'Damn it!'_ She thought, before turning the camera back to her and staying hidden.

Amanda and Finn headed to the mats, where Noam Dar was waiting.


	2. Romance In The Big City

Amanda tossed the medicine ball to Noam and then did a one armed push up. "I honestly don't get it, her trying to record us." She replied before Noam tossed the ball to Finn and did a push up.

"Maybe her and Bliss faked that fight." Noam suggested as Finn tossed the ball to Amanda.

"They were at it like two women finding out that they're seeing the same man." Finn responded after two one armed push ups and Amanda tossing the ball to Noam.

"Yep and those fights never end well." Amanda replied after two push ups, Finn and Noam helping her up to her feet after she let out a painful groan. "Climbing those damn ropes hurt my hips and back." She responded… until Yukie revealed herself and walked over towards them, not looking at them as she handed a water bottle towards Amanda.

"Take it." Yukie responded.

"No… but thanks." Amanda replied.

"Mandy-" Yukie started to say.

"I've been spiked before, Yukie." Amanda explained, Yukie realising and understanding.

"I see…" Yukie said, quietly before throwing the water bottle at Finn's face and stormed off. "Fucking bitch…" She muttered.

Amanda looked at Finn, who set the water down and lightly massaged her back as Seth walked over.

"Look, before you start… I'm sorry for earlier." Seth explained.

"That's a start." Amanda responded.

"Yep, and also, if you're okay… we can settle things over at Yukie's TakeOver after party, if she gave you an invitation. She gave one out to everyone." Seth explained.

"Except them… and me." Noam replied.

"Oh… here's yours. But not for those two… yet." Seth explained, before handing it to Noam. "Wait, did she gave one out to you two, yet?"

"No. Hey, watch the hip bones, okay?" Amanda responded, hissing slightly.

"Sorry, Darlin'." Finn replied before Noam went to go get the Extra Strength Advil.

"Why not?... Oh, I know why. You two are so angry at her, and caused this shy Yukie to come out. No wonder she so scared to even look at you two. You don't even trust her, and treat her like a bullied woman." Seth explained.

"Treat her like a bullied woman?! She slammed a chair into my tailbone back at Wrestlemania and cracked it!" Amanda snapped at him.

"The damn script told her to do it! It was a last minute change, and that's how! Now, I see why everyone will be downstairs in the ballroom of the hotel while you two will be upstairs, covering your ears with pillows when the music's too loud for you. If you want to be invited, go up to her before TakeOver even starts." Seth explained.

Amanda left, Finn following her and Noam walking to Seth.

"They're only trying to live their life, how is it fair that they're constantly attacked for that?!" Noam replied.

"Because Yukie has changed. Not for Alexa. Not for being a heel. Only for everyone." Seth answered.

"Mandy changed too because you broke her two years ago!" Noam replied through gritted teeth before he left to go get the group's things.

Yukie was thinking it over… and swallowed her pride before finding Finn and Amanda.

But she hadn't expected to find them under a tree in the park.

 _'Why me? Why like this at a time? Just say it! Finn and Mandy, you are invited to the after party at TakeOver hosted by me… Well, here it goes…'_ Yukie thought to herself, before she stood in front of them in silence with her fists balled up.

"It's okay… just say what's on your mind." Amanda responded as she and Finn sat up and Yukie sat down.

"I want you guys at my party." Yukie replied before putting the invitations in their hands.

"We'll be there. First step towards mending things." Finn replied.

"Good!" Yukie responded, before getting up and walking away.

' _He's right… first step in mending things.'_ She thought.

Yukie had found Randy and saw the look on his face.

"Lot on your mind?" Yukie questioned.

"Brock's gonna murder me." Randy replied.

"Hey, it's your fault and your battle, not mines. My beef is with Alexa Bliss." Yukie explained.

"I overheard the argument, glad you stood up to that twit." Randy responded.

"Yeah, I did. And there will be a new Yukie around when I'm done with her." Yukie explained.

"I've been trying to ask… do you know much about this Balor guy that Mandy hangs around?" Randy replied.

"No, not really." Yukie responded.

 _ **The next night…**_

TakeOver felt strange without them being on the card… and Amanda and Finn listened to the crowd from the curtain.

"I wish the main roster crowds could get this hyped." Amanda responded.

"Me too. But they will be tomorrow." Finn replied as he wrapped his right arm around Amanda's back.

"I remember my first SummerSlam at ringside, before I worked here… they sometimes put me in storylines. I was watching Chris and Randy fight for the world title. So much has changed since those days." Amanda responded before they saw Baron.

"Speaking of titles, does he have a chance against Rollins? And also, thanks to you two, Yukie barely had a chance to have a intense workout, while she stayed in her hotel room, designing for ring gear." Baron explained.

"Hey, why don't you go pick a fight with Kalisto or has he whipped your ass?" Amanda responded in a sassy tone, Finn snickering.

"Oh yeah, but tell Yang this… if she loses, tell her I say goodbye. How do you like that, Cena? And what the fuck are you laughing at? Looking all short and all." Baron replied, before leaving the two alone.

"Too much fake testosterone and false bravado with that one." Finn whispered in Amanda's left ear, Amanda laughing… and the two looking at each other. "Something about you when you laugh and smile… makes you more beautiful than you already are."

Amanda blushed before they leaned in and kissed, Finn pulling her closer to him.

At the same time, Baron walked back to them… and stopped when he saw it, his eyes widening.

"Oh… so I turn my back for one minute, and you're planning to get into Mandy's panties after this, huh? I don't fucking think so, short by nature." Baron responded angrily.

"What? We're just kissing. Make up your goddamn mind, Corbin, either you hate Mandy or you don't." Finn replied.

"Lets just say, it's you, Tiny Finn." Baron responded with a smirk.

"Baron, this is going nowhere, okay? All Finn and I are doing is enjoying time to ourselves. We're adults." Amanda explained before Baron turned to see Yukie.

"She's right you know." Yukie responded before she dragged Baron off and Amanda and Finn went back to kissing.

Down the hallway, Yukie finally spoke up again.

"What is your deal?!" Yukie responded.

"There's nothing wrong, Dollface. I was just keeping an eye on Mandy." Baron explained.

"Oh.. So I'm not that attractive enough for you? What made you want to date me anyway?" Yukie questioned.

"I didn't mean it like that, I…" Baron responded, trailing off.

"She's had some bad boyfriends, hasn't she?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't trust her around Balor." Baron responded.

"Look, just give yourself time to warm up to him, okay? I'm giving it a shot." Yukie replied.

Baron nodded slowly, hoping it would work.

At the party, Seth's eyes widened when he saw Finn and Amanda walk in, Finn in a dark red button up collared shirt with the sleeves folded, black pants and black leather shoes and Amanda in a low cut white wrap style mini dress and black stiletto heels.

"Are you dressed for the ring in that? Or what?" Seth questioned.

"No, I invited them." Yukie responded after walking over. "Bar's that way, you two." She replied before getting them away from Seth… and swatting him when he stared at Amanda.

"Ow!" Seth replied, rubbing his right arm.

"Stop staring at her like that, she's dressed for Finn! Not you!" Yukie responded before she walked to Becky.

Seth shook his head, feeling like it would be a long night.


End file.
